The Greatest Challenge
by ravenclawprince
Summary: At 16 both Harry and Draco come into their inheritances, Harry a vampire, Draco a veela. Introducing the new transfer student that they both immediately clam as their mate, who will get him? Slash bb
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fic. ever, so please be gentle!

On a perfectly combed street without a fray of peculiarity a young man named Harry Potter, stared his mouth agape silently gasping at the letter clutched in his hands. Having just finished the letter sent from his head of house detailing his origins and the new powers he would have by the time he came back to school, he was at a completely loss.

"Mother was a vampire" he whispers through cherry red lips. "I guess that explains how she was able to manage against Voldemort longer than Dad was able to, but WOW."

Getting up, he slowly pads over to the loss floorboard next to his bed where he keeps all of his precious belongings during the summer, invisibility cloak, letters form his friends, picture album given to him by Hagrid at the end of first year etc. He bends down and reaches for the album with unsteady hands, but with new resolve picks it up determinedly and carries it back to his bed where he sits cross-legged leaning on the bed frame for support. Slowly he opens it, sifting through until he comes to a picture of his mother right before her Yule ball, descending the castle steps. "She was beautiful" he whispers, for the first time noticing her silky flowing hair, pale complexion and delicate, but almost feral, eyes.

"How did I ever miss it?" he whispers to no won in particular. Suddenly he drops the album and grasps his heart with hasty fierceness as he is overcome with crushing pain as the transformation takes place, dimly noticing the clock chime 12:00 AM, the time he was born exactly 16 years ago, suddenly his vision being overcome by the image of a young boy, 14 at the most not appearing got be anything special by the lock of it, sitting in his room silently reading a book, before passing out. As the shadows dancing across his walls crept closer to his body, little did the boy know that this boy would forever change his life and would present the hardest challenge of his life...

Thousands of miles away in a beautiful gothic castle a young man with sharp pointed features and beach blond hair, stairs at his mother in utter incomprehension.

"This can't be possible!" he exclaims pushing away from the table roughly starting to pace around the oversized sitting room, "We are the Malfoys! Its impossible for me to be a vella!"

His mother, the beautiful Narcissa seemingly made of sunshine on even the darkest of nights who even at the age of 41 could easily trump and 20 year old model, followed her son with her gentle understanding gaze. "I know that this must be hard to understand Draco, but you must recognize the true gift you have been given." "Gift!" he exclaims loudly. " I would hardly call this a gift!" staring at his mother in utter incomprehension. "Draco but don't you see! This is one of the greatest gifts you could ever be given! To know that there is someone out their who will complete you mind, soul, and even thought it pains me to admit this as your mother, body." Still unable to grasp his mother sense of logic quickly counters with "How could this be a gift, for their to be someone out their who will have completely control over me, able to destroy me with a few harsh words!" But don't you see Draco, Narcissa whispers solemnly "That is the greatest gift of all..." " I cant, this cant, how could" Draco stutters completely overwhelmed with this new information. "There has to be a way for me to get out of this, I don't want to be a veela!" Suddenly getting a bit defensive over her race Narcissa interrupts, "Draco! Being a veela is a great privilege one that many people would give-up their right arm and leg for, and no their is no way for you to escape your fate!"

Slowly, resigning to his fortune, Draco sits on the table again, slightly trembling with overly shiny eyes barely holding back the tears. Upon seeing this Narcissi's Veela enhanced maternal senses kick in and regrets her earlier, aggressive words. "I'm sorry Draco, your new to all of this, and I, as a senior veela and matriarchal leader of all of Europe's veela clan should be more patient, especially to you, being my son." "Matriarchal leader" Draco starts with a tired, stressed, sounding sigh remembering what is happening. "Draco, I know this is hard and that you can't understand the gift of a mate yet, but I think I can still make you fell better, as your fathers child" she says with a small smile.

Curiosity picket, even is his distressed state, Draco responds "What do you mean?" "Well" Narcissa says, with a small smile dancing on her face. "Besides your natural veela powers, including your ability to conjure fire balls easily and transform into your true veela shape, you will receive special, royal, veela powers from me, granting you completely control over the elements of light and wind, shaping and bending them at your will." Suddenly not feeling so bad about his impending change, Draco jumped up and ran to his mother giving her a very uncharacteristic bear huge with a big blinding smile.

"Suddenly being a veela doesn't sound so bad hugh?" Narcissa says with a small chuckle. "Of course not!" Draco says jumping around the room to the happy laughter of his mother. "Especially knowing that some day I going to be the King of all the veela in Europe!"

Suddenly solemn Narcissa reminds him, "Draco remember, the veela are a matriarchal society, so your little sister, upon reaching her own inheritance, will take my place as the veela leader." A bit of the wind taken out of his sails Draco sits back down but quickly smiles again remembering that simply as a child of his mother he would still receive his special, veela powers.

"It doesn't matter mother, I still have my powers and how knows, maybe its better, I have all the power and none of the responsibility." Draco says with something of a smirk directed to his sister, reverting to his old self. With a tires sight noticing the exchange between her son and her daughter. "You know Draco, veela d o wonders to the lives of their mates, and they to, never leave without changing for the better themselves." Suddenly a bit confused Draco stairs at his mother:What do you mean?" "Nothing, of course" his mother responds quickly getting up and ridding her gown of any wrinkles. "Think about what I said, and remember to get an early dinner form the house elves as your transformation will take place soon." Giving her son a quick kiss on the quiche Narcissa leaves closing the door behind her and then, upon haring her son shuffle around again, leans on its other side silently praying hoping that their was still hope for her son, and that hopefully his mate could teach him that their are things besides power, all the while crystal tears falling from her eyes.

Suddenly giddy about the change, Draco orders a meal from the house elves, kicks them out, and jumps into bed almost immediately asleep.

And then, two hours later, as dawn slowly spread its pink fingers throughout the sky, a sudden change occurred to Draco, a pleasant one. Slowly the rays of the sun streaming thought his window started to bend inching toward his bed suddenly overwhelming the entire room in a blinding flash of light and leaving behind the epiphany of light, of an angel ,on the bed resting comfortably, dreaming of power and wild parties he would trough pnes he left Hogwarts unbeknownst to him that he had just changed into the shape that would haunt the wet dreams of both girls and boys in his school and that, he would soon meet the person that would suddenly change his dreams for the future forever...

Please review if you would like me to continue!


	2. Dark Emerges

Disclamier: Sorry I forgot about this before, just to make is clear, none of thecharecters belong to me but to thefabulous J.K. Rowling, except ? that is.

As Harry slowly woke and stalked over to the mirror he was startled by the immediate changes he could already see. "Wow" was all that he was able to get through as he noticed his new changes. Midnight black, almost silk like in appearance, hair falling to his waist, hard lithe muscles, covered in silky alabaster skin, eyes of the darkest forest green speckled here and their with blood red flacks, and a quite obvious growth in stature going from a tiny 5 feet 4 inches to a quite prominent 6 feet and 2 inches.

"I think I might even trump Ron now" he laughed nervously still staring at the mirror transfixed. "We'll, at very least they go with my new change" Harry mumbled remembering the change in appearance he had decided to get, and since he was getting the last weak of summer vacation off from the Dearsleys to buy his school supplies, had decided to what until today to commence his change, since what better place to turn to a goth style than the metropolitan of magic?

Suddenly a shout from down stairs drifted up the stairs "Get down here right know boy!" Harry heard surprising himself with his sudden instinct to hiss and bear his fangs. "What was that about?" he whispers as he slowly walks over to his clothing cabinet with new grace. "Must be because of the vampire thing" he responds to himself.

Up till now he had been ok with the vampiric changes occurring in his body, in reality, enjoy them quite a bit. But when suddenly a cylinder of shadow reached over from the shadow cast by his bed post to pick up the shirt that he had bin bending down to pick up, he was more than a bit shocked.

"What the hell was that!" was all that he managed to say, trying to avoid the shadow hand that kept trying to hand him the shirt. Running down the stairs he was meet with three pairs of angry eyes until the Dursleys themselves took in Harrys new changes and continued to lick their lips.

"What are you guys doing?" Harry asked in a shaky voice starting to get a little disturbed, as three bodies slowly started to press him into a corner.

"Harry, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are" Petunia asked with a sickening lusty smile. "You know I always regretted not giving you the motherly affection you deserved will growing up, why don't you come here and give Mama a big hug?" she asked with the most lust filled look he could ever remember seeing, even after spending 6 years living with a group of hormone driven teenagers.

"Guys, your starting to scar me" Harry whimpered completely repulsed by his aunts advances, and about to try to run in the other direction but then finding it blocked with Petunias sickening body as she suddenly foresaw his intentions and jumped in his way. Starting to get worried Harry screamed "get away from me!" getting ready to just plow write through the three salivating bodies when suddenly two scythe sharp blades of shadow sprung up from the twin lamp shadows blocking him from his family.

Abruptly startled from their lust filled insanity the three, upon seeing the two shadow blades glinting menacingly, and all the shadows in the house starting to flicker, inching toward them, screamed in complete terror. Overwhelmed with fright the three ran toward the door whimpering pitifully every time they where tripped, which was numerous times, by shadow hands springing up from the floor until they reached the safety of their car.

Startled out of his daze by the cars sudden screech as his last remaining family members razed from their own house completely terrified by their nephew new "freakiness." "What happened to me?" was all that Harry managed, trying to shake the pitch black covering his eye-sight. "Must be the vampire thing again" Harry mumbled with a new indifferences, only possible by someone who had just had half of his heart frozen only ever to reawaken again in the presence of its mate, crawling back up the steps to take a shower.

Walking out of the house that he had hated all his life for the last time, Harry suddenly turned around and with a sudden indifferent "hugh" he left, never looking back.

30 minutes later at the intersection of Nockturn ally and Diagon ally

"We'll" Harry mumbled to himself, " I could go to Diagon ally, by just my school supplies, talk to the nice shopping attendants, and be a relatively good boy, OR, I could fallow my new destiny, mark my new path, and fallow the corridor plagued by my true element, my new me" Without a second though Harry swiveled around on his heel and marched boldly forward into Nockturn ally ignoring the gasps of those he entered with, as they saw him leave, acknowledging them only with a subtle sneer.

Almost immediately engulfed in the alleys own shadow Harry casually picked around the stores for an hour or two, after having bought his school supplies in nockturn ally for a change, quite a bit disappointed. "All that talk about this place and so far the CLOSETS thing I have seen related even close to dark magic are a pair of crushed werewolf fangs, plea-ease!"

The words, and accompanying smirk, suddenly dies on Harry's tongue upon seeing a store that he had yet to enter, one at the complete end of ally, as far from the light as possible.

"We'll this seems a bit interesting" Harry mumbled entering the store to the ringing of a bell. "Wow" was all that he got out upon seeing all the bleeding books, rooting body parts, and dark materials, before being faced by a very beautiful dark women.

"Is there anything that I can help you with" the women asked in a slightly condescending tone with a slight Transylvanian accent. "Yes, as a matter of fact their is, I would like to purchase a few things, a few dark things."

"Boy you have no idea where you are, and let me assure you there are no simple "dark things" in these store..." the women suddenly stopped upon seeing the scar on Harry forehead and recognizing "the boy" as the one and only Harry Potter.

"It is an honor sir" the women said, finishing by gulping.

Noticing the women sudden change of persona, Harry was a bit disappointed hoping that he had finale found a place where just because of his scar he was not immediately categorized as something to be revered.

"Please do not do that, and if you can help me I will leave"

Suddenly with new life the women grabbed Harry by the arm while he was retreating to the door "Please stay!" "This store has much to offer to _you_!"

Surprised by the women attitude and still intrigued by the store, Harry agreed to stay and commenced to walk around the store, the women constantly right behind him, but interested upon seeing the names of some of the books.

"How to manipulate shadow to your will," "How to use you parseltouge ability to your advantage," "Evoking spirits to do your will" Harry skimmed lazily noticing to his surprise that most of the books here had been written by none other than the legendary Salazar Slytherin himself.

Moving on to the displaces, Harry was more than a little put off when the women attendant came out of the store room and handed him an ancient looking box with all these weird symbols written all over it.

"This is for you" the attendant whispered shakily. "What do you mean this is for me, I haven't asked for anything, and as far as I can remember I have never come to this store before in my life. "

"The contents in this books have been saved in my family for centuries, waiting for you"

Mildly interested Harry started to examine the books more closely and suddenly felt the strangest aura coming of it"

"Fine I'll take it" was all he said before waking out, box in hand, and heading for the leaky cauldron, mildly interested.

40 minutes later

Finally at the doors of the leaky cauldron Harry stopped for a moment finding the box more interesting moment after moment, noticing another of its interesting quirks, finding many along the way, noticing how the dark aura it was projecting veered away from any sore of light, compacting within itself ever since he had left nockturn ally."

"We'll that's inter..." is all that Harry got out before he was overcome with the most intoxicating smell he thought that he had ever smelled in his life, the sweet smell of butterscotch and the gentle smell of vanilla, literarily emanating warmth.

Suddenly overcome with the urge to find where the smell had come from, Harry frantically turned in every direction, but being majorly frustrated with the fact that the scent was getting weaker and weaker.

Suddenly hit with the realization with what he had just done, and surprised by the fact that he had been that affected, noticing that after he had transformed he had progressively had trouble showing any emotion.

"Strange" Harry whisper before heading into the Leaky Cauldron, getting ready to face the ancient objects an magic he just new the box held.

? point of view

Waking by the Leaky Cauldron ? mumbled "cute" to himself upon spotting the extremely handsome boy standing at the door of the leaky cauldron with an old looking box in hand, before hurry after the group of new students he had been trying to befriend for a while, being hard as they where being distant and mean.

"Maybe I'll see him at school?" was all he managed to think before tripping on his own shoes hearing a defenet crack in his arm and obnoxious laughter before passing out from the fall...

Next - Draco first moments after transforming and his first glimps at his "mate"!


End file.
